Simone goes to parent teacher conferences
by Maharet Queen of Vamps
Summary: Simone Lenoir goes to parent teacher conferences for Matt and Avery and meets their Social Studies teacher Mr. King


**Okay this is so random but the idea came into my head during Finals and I just got around to typing it. **

**T****his was originally going to be part of the sequel to Kunai & Claws but now it's just a random one shot. DaphFlamm this is for you for putting up with me and my randomness**** and all the help you've given me with ****my fics**

Avery's Pov

'Damn I thought as I walked into school with Matt and Aunt Simone. Simone was actually my mom's best friend but she's close enough to be family. Today was parent-teacher conferences and my mom was sick so Simone opted to go for her as she was already going to get the 'dirt' on Matt. I was worried how Simone would react to our Social Studies teacher.

"Why do we not we go to your Social Studies class first?" Simone asked I had made peace with her but I still had to groan.

"Mr. King _hates_ Ave" Matt said

"Really Avery why" Simone asked me

"He refuses to believe Morgan Moonscar is real" I said with a smirk. "Morgan come on!" I ordered and a cold burst of air hit us.

"Avery Lydia Dupree" Simone exclaimed "You brought a ghost?!" She exclaimed

"Yeah Mr. King is gonna believe" I said with a shrug

"Oh alright we can not send him back on his own there is no telling what havoc he would cause" Simone said as we walked into Mr. King's class room. Mr. King was sitting at his desk looking as menacing as usual. He's a middle aged man with sandy blonde hair and a huge bald spot on the top of his head he's about five two and has a bit of a beer gut. He was wearing an old tweed shirt and a pair of tacky khaki pants.

"You must be Ms. Lenoir" Mr. King said

"Yes I am" Simone said

"So Matthew and Avery _are_ twins" Mr. King said

"Actually Avery is my niece" Simone said placing a hand on my shoulder "But my sister is ill so I opted to come for her" She said

"How kind" Mr. King drawled "Dupree, Lenoir out! I'll talk to Ms. Lenoir _alone_" He exclaimed

"Oh you won't be alone" Moonscar said appearing from nowhere

"Who are you?" Mr. King asked disdainfully

"Morgan McWright, better known as Morgan Moonscar" Morgan said

"Oh my god!" Mr. King squealed like a young girl as Matt and I sniggered and we walked out of the room

Simone's Pov

Now I was alone with Mr. King. 'Cripes' I thought using a word that I had learned from Avery who I learned is usually easygoing and can get along with most anyone if they don't anger her 'She's more like her mother than she admits' I thought.

"Ms. Lenoir your niece is disruptive, rude, and frankly a huge pain in the ass." Mr. King said

"Sir I know my niece and those words do not describe her at all!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Yes ma'am my words do describe her" Mr. King said

"Mr. King I know my niece, I can recall any time of her life with ease and I know that she takes after her mother. And I also know that if my sister heard you say these things about Avery she'd be in tears! If they say _anything_ that contradicts you it is because they know that you are incorrect" I said through gritted teeth.

"And your son always agrees with his cousin and they're very popular. The class loves them because I usually give up and let them teach." Mr. King said

"Well at least they are learning something" I said, I was getting feverish with rage I couldn't believe what he was saying about Avery and Matt. "I swear if you say one more negative thing about my son or niece you will regret it King" I growled

"I seriously doubt it" He said

I stood up and left. Walking past the library I saw Avery and Matt talking. "Matt, Avery come on we're leaving." I said. We stopped by the main office to get their report cards and then walked out to the parking lot. My huge black Hummer was waiting for us. "So what grades did you two get?" I asked curiously

"Straight B's" Matt grinned as he and Avery climbed into the back seats and I awkwardly crawled into the driver's seat.

"Straight A's" Avery said with a smirk.

"Good job, both of you" I said as I started my Hummer and pulled out of the parking lot. I knew that Lena would be pleased with Avery's grades and I had learned why the two of them complain about their Social Studies teacher so much. Everything is good.


End file.
